Bathroom Fanatic
by OverDramaticWriter
Summary: Light's ready for a hot shower to wash away the dirt of today when L comes home earlier then expected. Yaoi/Smut LxLight.


Pie: Okay it was Easter Yesterday for my fellows Aussie's and me. I think it's Easter for a few other people around the globe as well :D  
>So anyway this shall be the M rated Yaoi One-Shot :3<br>This is AU and may be a little OOC, cause I always tend to make everything OOC .

ENJOY! :D

Light slowly undressed himself, peeling each garment off with care. It had been a long day at school and he was in dire need of a shower. Light was also hoping to get clean before his loved came home.  
>Light cringed as he heard the front door swing open and slam with an unsatisfying bang. That was most likely L and it sounded like he was in one of his 'moods'. Whenever L got into one of his 'moods' he was difficult to handle and always made a scene. Light would often get chucked out from the apartment they shared. Due to this he had gotten to know the neighbors' quite well. Three doors down lived Mello and Matt a pair of younger teens who went to the same school, five doors left lived a man a few years older who looked similar to L. His name was beyond yet he preferred it if he was called B, he was a particularly strange occupant. Lastly a Misa, a girl who was a somewhat famous model and had an infatuation with Light himself lived 6 doors to the right. Whenever she was around she provoked L's jealous side. They always seemed to fight for his attention.<p>

Light was awoken from his train of though when the Bathroom door creaked open. Light quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. There in the doorway stood an embarrassed looking L.  
>"Um, Ratio-Kun, I didn't expect you to be, er, naked!" L stammered avoiding Light's bemused gaze.<br>"Why do you seem so Embarrassed Ryuzaki-Kun?" Light asked innocently.  
>Ratio was the pet name L had given Light when they first met. Shortly after he returned the gesture by nicknaming L Ryuzaki. They didn't exactly mean anything but Light found them cute so they just seemed to become an everyday thing.<br>"I was just wondering if Ratio-Kun had a good day at school." L mumbled hand on the door ready to leave.  
>"You know if you want to see my naked you just have to ask!" Light said in a teasing tone.<p>

L's eyes widened and the blush that had spread across his face darkened significantly. Light couldn't help but chuckle at his companion's reaction. Light dropped his towel teasingly just to see L's reaction. L took one look at the now fully naked Light and literally pounced on him.  
>"W-what the-" Light began, trying to scold L for his surprise attack.<br>Instead his lips were silenced by L's needy kiss. L then placed them near Light's ear and whispered "Ratio-Kun shouldn't tease me like that if he can't deal with the consequences."  
>"Who said I couldn't?" Light purred questionably with a smirk.<br>L couldn't help but chuckle at his always eager mate. The smug bastard always had to have the last word but not today. Today was the day Light learned who was boss in this relationship. L growled as he captured Light's lips in another kiss, one hand reached up and pinned light's arms above his head whilst his other hand made itself busy exploring.  
>"R-Ryuzaaki this isn't fair!" Light whined as he felt L's hand teasingly stroke his flesh.<br>"Yet you seem to be enjoying it," L snickered referring to Light's already erect member "seems Ratio-Kun is easily aroused."  
>Light let out an airy moan as L's hand teased the flesh between his thighs.<br>"W-well why do you get to keep your clothes on?" Light complained childishly.  
>"Oh hush, you sound like an upset five year old," L chuckled.<p>

Light mumbled something that sounded a lot like paedophile which earned him a harsh tug on his member. He let out a slight whimper, not because it hurt but because L had removed his hand. L couldn't help but smirk at Light's somewhat pathetic reaction. He then turned his attention to Light's nipples known to him alone, these were the most sensitive areas located on Light's body. L stroked Light's chest continuously. With each stroke L edged his hand a little closer to the buds yet he never touched them.  
>"Problem?" L asked looking at Light's pained face.<br>Light let out another whimper. He wanted L to stop being such a tease and get to his main intention. He also demanded that L be naked since this whole thing seemed bias.  
>Sensing his partners distress L lowered his head taking one of Light's bud's into his mouth. His free hand then reached up to teasingly pinch at the other one. L's tongue playfully swirled around in sync with the other hands pinches. Light let out a rather loud moan and wrapped his legs around L's clothed body in a silent plead.<br>"D-don't be such a tease Ryuzaki!" Light forced out.  
>"Fine! Help me get undressed than," L sighed finally giving into Light's protests and released him from his grip.<br>Light didn't need to be told twice; he quickly reached up and helped L pull the long-sleeved shirt over his head and away from his body. Light then focused his attention on L's pant, fumbling with the zipper tugged them off with a newfound strength. L's pants only fell down to his knees due to the position they were in but neither of them cared. Light lowered his head taking L into his awaiting mouth. He felt L gently rest his hand on the back of his head urging him to continue. Light slowly began bobbing up and down, with each downwards bob he took slightly more of L in. L couldn't help himself; he gripped Light's head with both his hands and thrust his hips forward. L face-fucked Light until he felt himself nearing his climax. He had meant to pull out before he released but it was too late. With one final thrust L released his seed into Light's unready throat. Light looked up with an irritated glare and L mouthed sorry. With a roll of his eye L pushed a surprised L backwards and positioned himself at his entrance. It was his turn to get the pleasure he'd been begging for. With minimal hesitation Light slowly pushed himself into L. Neither of them could suppress the moans that erupted with the long awaited friction made contact. As soon as Light had reached the hilt he pulled back out and slammed back in. L mewled at the forceful contact but enjoyed it nonetheless. Light gripped L's hips as he continued to thrust into his lover. With a final thrust and a scream of Ryuzaki, Light came, panting, tired and sticky with sweat he collapsed onto L's awaiting chest. L wrapped his arms around Light's frame and whispered "How about that shower?"

END :3

Pie: So that's my first yaoi . (Reviews? I think so :D)  
>And I reckon I did pretty well :D<br>Happy Easter to the rest of the world who hasn't had it yet :3

Peace out!


End file.
